Cassella Dayne
Cassella Dayne is the Lady of Dragonstone, wife of Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen, and the only daughter of the main branch of House Dayne in Starfall. She is controlled by /u/Libertymoon About Status Lady of Dragonstone. Cassella is Stoney Dornish and worships the Seven. She is 19 as of her last name day and is currently withchild after eloping Prince Jaehaerys. Appearance Cassella has long light brown hair streaked with strands of gold and almond eyes. She is tall for a woman, with a lithe figure, toned from years of archery and horseback riding. Her fingers are rather chapped and scarred from the years of pulling reigns and stringing arrows. Not an exotic beauty like Salty Dornishwoman, what makes her stand out are her eyes of amethyst. Abilities/Weaknesses The only girl among four brothers, Cassella quickly picked up horseback riding to keep up with them. Yet, her true passion lie with archery, a mastery of the doublebow that is more reflected in a lack of knowledge in embroidery and music and other fields a lady of her status is expected to know. Though generally optimistic, Cassella is prone to bouts of melancholy and distress. She is charming and kindly to those on her good side, but spiteful and cold to those on her bad side. History Background History Cassella is the fourth child and only daughter of Lord Arthur Dayne and Lady Arielle Oakheart. For as long as she could remember, the importance of her securing a marriage had been pressed onto her by her mother. Lady Arielle had been particular keen on betrothing all her children, but most on her only daughter. Though many offers came through, they usually never met the expectations of Arielle, who wanted Cassella wed outside of Dorne. Eventually, Arielle negotiated for Cassella to serve as a handmaiden to the future Queen and Princess of Dorne, Erena Martell. Outside of her marriage prospects, Cassella spent most of her times attempting to catch up with all her brothers and the various sons of servants and butchers and the like. She is unfamiliar with many scholarly and ladylike pursuits, instead besting people at archery and racing, and excelling in swimming and running. Prior to meeting Jaehaerys, Cassella had never even kissed anyone and was relatively innocent outside of understanding how children were made. Recent History 450 AC Departing to King's Landing Cassella Relationships Allies * Princess Erena Martell {formerly} * Asher Storm Family * Lord Arthur Dayne - father * Lady Arielle Oakheart - mother * Darius Dayne - brother * Lewyn Dayne - brother * Uthor Dayne - brother * Gareth Dayne - brother * Lord Commander Danos Oakheart - uncle * Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen - husband Enemies * Lanny - 'a butcher's son * 'Queen Alyssa Targaryen '- good-mother * 'Princess Valaena Targaryen - good-sister Chapters Cassella's Chapters # A Proposal Without a Husband- alerted that she is to serve as lady-in-waiting to Princess Erena # The Queen Landing in King's Landing - greeted by Prince Jaehaerysa after landing in the capital # Anything You Can Do, I Can Do Better '- makes a friendly wager with Jaehaerys # 'Dornish in the Dragon Den '- caught by Jaehaerys in a compromising position with her mistress # 'A Humble Wedding '- eloped to Jaehaerys after a day trip to Dragonstone # 'Dessert After Dinner '- reacting to the exile King Aemon imposed on her and Jaehaerys # 'Tears Fall in Starfall '- detours from Dragonstone to visit her family with Jaehaerys # 'Honeymoon - discovers how Jaehaerys and Erena said goodbye to one another # The Bastard and the Whore '- befriends someone amidst the gloom of Dragonstone # 'Favor from a Maester '- withdraws further from her marriage only to be pulled back closer into it # 'Deer in the Dungeon - comforts her friend in the cells of Dragonstone Cassella's Appearances # I'll Always Be Your Sister First - re-introduced to Princess Erena and departs for King's Landing # The Sunset and the Dawn '- rides on the back of a dragon with Jaehaerys to Dragonstone # 'Disaster in King's Landing '- after disappearing for a day, returns to Erena with scandalous news # 'Our Roots Go Deep '- reunites with her uncle, Danos Oakheart, the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard # 'You Can't Handle the Truth - dines with the Royal Family as Jaehaerys announces their marriage # A Dragon Has Wings '- makes a voyage from King's Landing to Dorne with Jaehaerys # 'The Waters of Dragonstone '- takes a late night dip in the ocean with a new friend # 'A Swim, a Scandal, and a Stag - caught with her new friend by a foreign visitor Quotes Quotes by Cassella "I want you, Jaehaerys. But, I am in the unfortunate position of being too highborn that my hand is important, but too lowborn that my hand is worthless if I am not pure ... You should be marrying a highborn from elsewhere, not a daughter of a secondary house from Dorne that you met only three days ago." -about Jaehaerys proposing marriage to her "For someone who doesn't like seeing me hurt, you are very fond of hurting me between the sheets." Quotes about Cassella "She was beautiful, two years Erena's senior, but with an innocence about her that was both endearing, and made her seem much younger than she actually was." -Erena Martell upon meeting Cassella "She was a fellow Dornish girl, and Erena knew she could trust her. She was in far too much grief to be nervous during her trip to the Capitol, and Cassella did well to distract her from the heavy burden that weighed on her shoulders," -Erena Martell on Cassella's role during the voyage to King's Landing "They are my subjects, and you are MY QUEEN. You just don't know it yet." ' -Jaehaerys Targaryen's thoughts after showing Cassella Flea Bottom '"You're naive, and I worry about you. You have no idea what people will do." -Erena Martell "Danos could see some of his sister in her, but it seemed the Dorne had the heavier hand in crafting her beauty. However, it was Cassella's purple eyes that truly punctuated her allure. He couldn't help but let his eyes savor her for just an extra second." -Danos Oakheart after reuniting with Cassella "Cassella. My wife. I love you, and there is nothing that these people can say that will change that. You are the best decision I have ever made, and the only one I will never regret." -Jaehaerys Targaryen "... any lord would be lucky to have my niece as their companion, despite your efforts to cast her aside," -Danos Oakheart "Cassella would make an excellent Queen if worst comes to worst," -Erena Martell "Asher looked deeply into her eyes, and agreeing that she must be of Valyrian descent. Her eyes were not like the Queen's or the Princess Valaena's. Cassella's eyes were kind." -Asher Storm, on Cassella's violet eyes